


ordinary people by daegaer  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Ezra Fell, a London bookseller, employs a young painter to do up his shop.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Prolix Podfics





	ordinary people by daegaer  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ordinary People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407890) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Fic** : [ordinary people by daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407890)  
**Length** : 0:56:48  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/ordinary%20people.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
